Never Wanted This
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Bischoff forces Lilian to take a more active role in the storyline... Featuring Lilian, Trish, Ivory, Dudley's, and RVD.


Title: Never Wanted This

Author: Katie

E-mail: Lilian, RVD, Trish, Bubba, Ivory, D'Von, Eric Bischoff (pairings will be announced at the end of polling)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE. No harm is intended.

Rating: PG-13/T for language & violence

Spoilers: Nah…

Summary: Bischoff decides that Lilian needs to take a more active role in the show…

Notes: Thanks to all who voted and helped me determine how to write the Dudley's and the pairings! Please send feedback!

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you want Bubba Ray and D'Von Dudley to put me through a table?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"Yes."

"Are you fucking nuts?"

Bubba Ray Dudley nearly laughed when he saw the shocked look on General Manager Eric Bischoff's face. Lilian never talked like that, and Bischoff looked pissed that she had started with him. Bubba quickly sobered, not wanting to cause the tense situation to escalate or to cause Bischoff to come up with some other crazy idea. Instead, he glanced at his partner, D'Von. He saw the same amused look in his eyes, but could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"No, Ms. Garcia, I am not 'fucking nuts.'" Bischoff replied tensely, crossing his arms. "We want to get the Dudley's back on the page of a heel tag team. And since you are the sweet little ol' angelic ring announcer, what better way to get them over as a heel tag team than to have them put you through a table?"

"How about putting them in the middle of the Wachovia Center in Philly and having them punk out ECW?" Lilian shot back, crossing her arms over her chest, mimicking Bischoff's movements earlier.

"Absolutely not. Besides, Mr. McMahon already approved this," Bischoff said smugly when he noticed the defeated look in the blonde's eyes.

"Do I get any say in this?" Lilian asked angrily, her Latina temper making its way up when she realized there was pretty much no way to weasel her way out of this situation.

"No."

"Fine… whatever. I'll do this stupid little angle," Lilian spat. "But if I end up missing any time because of this. I'm gonna be really pissed."

"Yeah, fine," Bischoff answered. "Dismissed."

Bubba and D'Von stood up, walking quietly to the door. They glanced back, seeing Lilian still standing in front of Bischoff's desk defiantly. She noticed the Dudley's staring at her, and she smiled sweetly at the two men. "Give me a minute. I'll meet up with you in the practice room." Bubba nodded, closing the door quietly.

Bischoff stared at Lilian, surprised at her actions. She was usually a very timid and quiet person, going along with whatever she was told. "Can I help you?" he finally asked.

"Do you hate me or something?" Lilian bluntly asked.

Bischoff smirked, picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers. "What makes you think that, Lilian?"

"Well, last time you had a crazy idea as to how to get me more involved in a storyline, I ended up with a cracked rib and concussion thanks to Jamal. Is that going to happen again here tonight?"

"I don't know, Lilian. Do I look like a damn fortune teller?"

"Why are you doing this?" she tried again.

"Because I can."

"That's not a good answer."

"Well, it'll have to do. I don't answer to you. The only person I answer to is Vince McMahon, and he okayed this little altercation. So either you go through a table tonight, or there will be hell to pay."

"What? You'll fire me?" Lilian shot back.

"No, no, no… see, Lilian, you're beautiful. It's nice to look at you. I want to keep you around for a long time."

"So if I refuse to do this… you're not gonna fire me?"

"No… but I know how close you are to the Dudley's. I can think of a lot of ways to humiliate and embarrass them and make their lives hell, starting first with jobbing to a local tag team in whatever city we go to," Bischoff replied smoothly.

"That's blackmail and you know it," Lilian spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… and I can get away with it because I'm on Vince McMahon's good side. Nice, isn't it?"

Lilian shook her head, glaring at Bischoff. "You're a bastard. I hope you know that," she finally sputtered.

"Yes… I know." Bischoff sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and smiling at Lilian.

Lilian chuckled to herself, not believing what was happening. There was no way she was going to talk her way out of this. With another shake of the head, she turned, leaving the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

She was going through a table tonight, whether she liked it or not.

And it was all thanks to Eric Bischoff.

* * *

End 1? 


End file.
